The present disclosure relates a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive devices.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer chip electronic component, is a chip-type condenser mounted on the printed circuit board of various electronic products, such as image display apparatuses, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), or the like, computers, smartphones, cellular phones, and the like, to serve to charge electricity therein or discharge electricity therefrom.
Such multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) may be used as the components of various electronic apparatuses due to advantages thereof such as having a relatively small size, high capacitance, as well as ease in the mounting thereof.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers having different polarities are alternately stacked with dielectric layers interposed between the respective internal electrodes.
Since the dielectric layer has piezoelectric and electrostrictive characteristics, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that vibrations may be generated.
These vibrations maybe transferred to a printed circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted through solders of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that the entire printed circuit board may act as a sound radiating surface to generate vibration sound, commonly known as noise.
The vibration sound may correspond to an audio frequency within a range of 20 to 20000 Hz, causing listener discomfort. The vibration sound causing listener discomfort, as described above, may be called acoustic noise.
Research into a product having a form in which a lower cover layer of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is increased in thickness in order to decrease acoustic noise has been conducted.
However, research into a products having better acoustic noise reduction effects is further required.